


One Upon A Broken Dream

by LittleRika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Beauty and the Beast AU, D/s, Dominance, F/M, Fucked Up, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Submission, Twisted, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the beast AU, Abusive Derek , Submissive stiles. Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first attempt at fan fiction, and my first attempt at Sterek. I don't know if i'll continue with this, so please leave comments and criticism below so I can tell if you'd like me to continue. Rating set for later in the story. Hope you enjoy:)

Lightning flashed in the room, and thunder echoed throughout the walls. I looked out through my tall windows, with iron welding, forming pretty abstract designs upon the smooth glass, blank as an old mans mind. I stood up and walked across the dark room. Shadows dancing along the corners of my vision, I stood before the mirror. I was a beast, My teeth were elongated into fangs, I had fur covering my body, My face was distorted. But it was my eyes that truly told my story, the story of a mad man. They were multi-colored. They were a bright red, the color of blood fresh upon white tile,And when I got angry, Pale blue neon streaks ran through my eyes, like lightning. I was cursed for being a horrible person. The classic tale of beauty and the beast. The beast is cursed, with a time limit to find true love while in his/her misshapen form. It seems like it will never happen, but then it does and happiness all around. Well half of that is true. I’m a horrible person, I’ve been cursed and been told true love can break this curse. But the truth is, I don’t want it gone. I’m a better hunter than I ever was as a human, in this beast form. I can smell emotions. I’m twice as strong. My special brand of curse makes me look human unless my emotions are high, then the beast comes out. And since I’m a prince, I have dozens of princesses lining up to try and win my true love, to try their hands at kingmaking. But since all I want it to not fall in love, I have an endless supply of victims. Who will endure my beatings, under some misguided perception that I do it out of love, that I’m lashing out because I care. I don’t. I just love the feel of my flesh and bone hitting their flesh. The wet sound of my fist hitting their face. The pretty sounds they make. Oh I love being the beast, and if true love for ones one body could set me free, both me and the would be queens would have been freed long ago  
“ My prince, The princess in here” My butler said through the door.

I replied “ Send her in” And I set about getting the room ready. I fixed the bed, straightened the pillows. Light all the candles ,Closed the curtains and made my self presentable. Changed back into human form, Spiked my hair, brushed my teeth, and put contacts in. I was fluffing the pillows when the princess entered she was stunning, and so was her servant boy.

See I had only 1 requirement of all the would be queens, they bring a male servant or attendee. They never asked why and I never told. But it was because I preferred the pleasure of a man , then the pleasure to be found in a woman’s body.The princess introduced herself “ Hello prince Hale. I am Erica, This is my servant Stiles.”  
She looked like my palace guards wet dream come to life, long shining golden hair, Bright blue eyes and a shining smile.

But it was her servant that caught my eye, by far the prettiest piece of meat to come waltzing through my palace. He smelled of fear and hurt. His bright does eyes skittered around the room, He had short brown hair, long lashes framing beautiful large hazel eyes, pink poutable lips and he was skinny, but he was tall. He was only an inch or so shorter than I was.  
“Would you like me to escort the servant to his courters for the night and allow you and Ms. Reyes some time to become… Acquainted?” My butler asked.  
“ Yes Scott, That would be marvelous” I said while smiling at Erica, she grinned back at me, her smile almost as predatory as mine. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first time writing smut... Don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first time writing smut... Don't kill me

Scott took the servant boy, Stiles and left me with miss Erica. "So, " She said with smile and walked over to me , a seductive sway to her hips. I couldn't wait to have them in my hands, to leave dark bruises upon her pale flesh.  
"So, Miss Erica," I smirked, "What have you heard about the beast?" I stalked towards her. I let my eyes flash blue.  
And relished in the little gasp she made and her eyes widening the slightest bit.

  
" That your a great lover" She said, all confidence and proud. She would not show weakness, Oh she was going to be fun to break, I smiled in my head.

  
" Ahh, Is that true?" I said as I pulled her close, hands on her hips, her face tilted towards mine, Her eyes staring at mine as I let them flash blue again.

  
"Lets find out" She smirked. I bent my face down and lightly touched her lips, moving softly, running my hands slowly up and down her sides. She sighed against me, I turned us so we fell to the bed , me on top.

Oh how I wanted to tie her up and have my fun, but I knew that to get there, I must first make her comfortable. Make her feel safe before I let the beast out. “What do you want?" I asked with a slow smile on my face.

She smiled “Take me from behind, I want to hear you growl" She dropped her eyes to my lips and licked her lips

"That can be arranged" I whispered as I dropped to bite at her neck. I grabbed her hips and flipped her, so she was on her hands and knees. She let out a small gasp as I ran my hands over her ass. I ran my hands over her sides and used one clawed finger to cut away her clothing, putting just enough pressure that a pushed her skin, Nicking her just a bit on her hip. The way her breath trembled and her hands shook made my dick harden. I step back off the bed to undress. She turns and re-positions herself so she is laying down, legs open and playing with herself.

“You better hurry, Or I finish without you" she smirks while rolling her hips up to meet her hand. 

I simply look at her and finish taking up my top. I then unbutton my pants, unzip them very slowly. While watching Erica track my movements with her eyes. I slowly take my pants off, relishing how they catch on my hips. 

I step out of my pants and walk towards the bed. Ericas is now panting as she looks at me, fucking herself with two fingers and rolling her hips. I pounce on the bed and settle myself between her legs, moving her hands away and placing an arm across her hips to prevent movement. She moans" Why’d you have to stop me. It was just getting fun" she playfully frowns

"If you want it fun I could always tie you up “I smirk up at her. Her breath catches and she looks at me with a little bit of fear, and a lot of recklessness. I laugh and crawl up her body, till I’m straddling her as she leans up against the headboard. I reach behind her and grab the silk ropes hidden behind the bed. I slowly tie both of her hand above her head to the middle of the board. Then I pull her legs down till she’s laid out stretched taut. Her hands tied above her head, like she about to dive into a pool.  I crawl back down her body until I’m back where I was before, head between her legs, arm holding her hips down. Looking up at her as her chest heaves, and her arms strain.  I lower my face to her crotch and roll my eyes to look up at her face. Her eyes hold steady with mine even as her breath gets faster. I kiss her softly on her clit, and start to lick her slit. She moans and try’s to move her hips, but I hold her down. I continue in with my ministrations till she calling out and her hips are bucking and she’s pulling at her hands.

I pull back and she shouts “Don’t stop! I'm so close" I laugh and flip her, so she’s on her knees and her tied arms hold up her upper body, her head hanging. She tries to close her legs and wiggle her hips to get that little bit of friction. I yank her legs apart till there nice and wide and slap her ass. She calls out and I say "Don't move."  She moans. I take my dick into my hand and run it slowly along her slit, She pushes back into me and I slap her ass again.  It leaves a nice red mark that jiggles as she twitches and calls out. I slowly start to push my way inside, inch by inch. It's a tight fit, she’s so close that she’s already clenching.

She moans" Faster!"

“We’re not in a porno" I snarl at her, tired of her incessant talking. I reach over and grab a gag out of the bed side table, Rocking in and out of her as I tie it on. The black of the tie contrasts nicely with her blonde hair. I grab a fistful of it and bend down to whisper in her ear." You want it hard and fast?" She practically yells through the gag and nods her head yes.

I laugh and say “You asked for it" I let go of her head and grab her hips. Grasping hard enough she'll have bruises by the end of the night and start to thrust. I pound into her, snapping my hip to meet her ass every time I push back in. Pulling back so only the tip is in and slamming back. She cries out as she tries to meet my thrusts and I slap her ass and growl out "No."  I reach around and play with her clit, and she shouts into the gag, “Come on, Come for me" I whisper into her ear as I play with her, running my fingers in circles around her clit, stroking it, pinching it. I use my other hand to play with her breasts and pinch at her nipples. At that she breaks, coming apart in my arms, She clenches so tight around me, bucking her hips, yanking on the ties. Her head thrown back as she screams through the gag in her mouth. I slap her ass again and again, as she moves her hips, I keep thrusting into her. I’m not done yet, she cries out through the gag, begging me to stop, tears running down her face. It’s too much over stimulation. I take the hand holding her hips and reach around to play with her clit.

She Jerks as I touch her and furiously tries to move her hips away from my hand, bring her back on to my dick. Still pounding into her, I angle myself so I’m hitting her G-spot and she screams and jerks her hips. The gag soaking up the tears on her face." T-THOP!" She cries out, trying to be heard around the gag. I laugh and increase my speed. I use one hand to hold her hips in place and the other to play with her clit, Pulling and stroking. Pinching and circling as she cries out and I increase my pace. With every second she struggles and screams I get closer. Finally I feel myself ready to blow, I remove the hand from her hips and slap her ass till she’s just sobbing, and I come inside her. Coating her insides, she cries out in relief at my release. I slow my thrusts as I finish coming.

I pull out and reach up to untie her hands. She collapses on the bed, and moans when I untie the gag. I stand up and grab my pants, pulling them on and stepping into the hallway." Scott!" I shout out.

The doorway down the hall opens and he rushes out, stumbling a little over the doorway “Yes sir?" he asks, God he's such a puppy, I think to myself.

“Will you get Ms. Erica cleaned up? I’m going to go take a shower" 

“Yes Mr. Hale, Right away sir" He scuttles away into my room.

I yawn and pull my hands over my head to stretch. That wasn't that bad, I smile to myself. I got to use ropes on the first night. Her screams are amazing. Besides the incessant talking during sex, she’s fine, But that’s what a gag is for I laugh. Maybe I'll get to try all my favorite gags on her. Her red lips would look great wrapped around a ball gag. Hmmm. I walk down the hall and as I pass Scotts room, I see Erica’s servant boy, Steve...Stark...Stiles!

That was it Stiles, he was curled up in the middle of the bed, shivering looking at Derek with eyes like a rabbit, when it knows it’s about to be eaten. I smile slowly at him, exposing my canines and say " Woof woof" And laugh. He squeaks and scuttles off the bed and into a dark corner. I stroll pass the room and think about fucking him. He'll be so easy to break, He’s practically shattered already. But he might put up a fight, it’s always the ones who are the most afraid that fight the hardest, Oh he'll be fun indeed I smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first time writing smut... Don't kill me


End file.
